There is an existing risk to space vehicles of the inability to perform external structural repairs on the space vehicle in space. Structural doublers or pressure wall repairs on the external surfaces of the space vehicle require fixturing to install. A typical fixturing method would involve the use of externally threaded studs. However, drilling holes in the exterior surfaces of the space vehicle pressure walls for installing studs is not an acceptable solution. Stud welders have not been adapted for space use or proven for space vehicle alloy use. Conventional epoxy bonded studs that employ an epoxy that is mixed separately and manually applied to the stud adhesive base prior to the stud base being adhered to a separate surface would not work for studs adhered to an exterior surface of a space vehicle in space. A crew member suited for a space walk would be unable to safely and easily dispense and apply the epoxy, then install the stud with the epoxy applied. Further, the vacuum of space destroys the utility of liquid-based adhesives. The vacuum pulls off all moisture and gasses from the liquids, generating large bubbles and rendering the liquids, including epoxy resins, unusable for their intended purposes in the vacuum of space.